


Answers

by Deonara2012



Series: In Dangerous Hands [5]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun wakes up, not exactly sure what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.

The taste in his mouth rivaled the pounding headache for which felt worse. Whatever they'd forced down his throat had tasted vile. "Ugh."

"Chun-hyung?"

KyuHyun's voice. Yoochun forced his eyes open, trying to figure out where he was. The bright lights kept him from seeing anything, reaching up to cover his eyes with his arm, glad he could move it. Abruptly, they dimmed, and he let his arm fall again. "That better?"

"Much. Where…."

"Home. You're the last to wake up, actually. Director Lee is waiting for you - probably already knows you're awake - to explain what happened." KyuHyun's voice shook.

"Then let's get up and…."

KyuHyun held his shoulder down as he tried to sit up. "He'll come and see you, first. Just relax, okay?"

Yoochun nodded, reaching up to take the younger boy's hand from his shoulder, keeping hold of it. "Okay. What happened?"

KyuHyun took a deep breath. "Someone broke in and took you, Ryeowook-hyung, and ChangMin-ah. A bunch went after you, and brought you home."

Before Yoochun could respond, the director of the school walked in and watched them silently. Yoochun tried again to sit up. "Lay still, Yoochun. You will not be leaving the infirmary for a while."

"What? Why not?"

"What they had you drink was to make you… more susceptible to their suggestions. They planned to turn you into their personal thief. Eventually, you would have forgotten all of this." His gesture included KyuHyun, and Yoochun's fingers tightened on the younger boy's, blood draining from his face. "Therefore, this is the last you'll see of us until I can be sure that the drugs have worn off. Ryeowook and ChangMin are already quarantined. I don't think it'll be more than a couple of days."

Yoochun nodded and let go of KyuHyun reluctantly. "I'll see you in a bit," he said softly, and closed his eyes to avoid watching him leave.


End file.
